The present invention relates to a device for manipulating a shutter for a cassette recorder such as a video tape or disc recorder, a video tape or disc player for home or business use as well as a combination recorder with a television, and other visual or audio devices having a recorder or player.
The prior recorder or player had generally included, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a tape or disc cassette deck 1 disposed in a chassis 2 in the front place thereof, a front panel 3 detachably secured to the front face of the chassis 2 by means of threaded screws 4, a shutter 5 disposed in an opening 6 which is formed to the front panel 3 in order to put in or take out a tape or disc cassette (not shown in the drawing) therethrough toward or from the cassette deck 1, the shutter 5 being pivoted by hinges (not shown in the drawing) mounted on the inner side of the front panel 3 so as to releaseably cover the opening 6, and means for manipulating the shutter 5 to the released condition under which the tape or disc cassette from the cassette deck 1 can be taken out through the opening 6.
The manipulating means included a swinging lever 7 with a pivot shaft 7A rotatably supported by a bearing disposed an assembly, which is mounted on the an inner place in the chassis 2 and includes the cassette deck 1, having a guide pin 7B which is engageable with a stump 5A formed to the side of the shutter 5 with its positioning to the front side of the stump.
The manipulating means can be used such that the swinging lever 7 is automatically turned with its guide pin 7B pushing the stump 5A in the inner direction of the chassis so as to release the shutter 5 from the opening 6, when the tape or disc cassette is taken out through the opening.
However, under the assembling operation of the recorder, the manipulating means adapted to the shutter 5 had one very undesirable problem that the front panel 3 should be secured to the front face of the chassis 2 by means of the threaded screws 4, after the shutter 5 is previously pushed to the inside of the chassis 2 by means of a pusher (not shown in the drawing) which is inserted through the opening 6 automatically or by the operator's hands so as to cause the guide pin 7B to be settled to the front side of the stump 5A after the front panel 3 is assembled to the chassis 2.
Furthermore, the swinging level 7 should be biased by means of a spring member 8 as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 so as to allow the shutter 5 to shut the opening 6 in its closed position. But the bias spring member may increase the costs and complicate the assembling operations in the manufacture of the tape or disc recorder.